Death Note: Justice
by Shintaro Kozu
Summary: What happens when Death Note drastically effects a family, causing them great injustice, and misfortune? Can his desperate plea for justice save him from the grips of death? Oc and slightly cliche Can this boy save Kira and his own life? REVIEW
1. Reality

**A/N Note: well, i thought i would try this kind of fanfic, Cliche i know. **

**I DON'T OWN Death Note**

**Review, and sorry if its too dark, i just wanted some emtion for the main charecter, even though some of the things are really unlickly**

**also the quote is orginal, dont steal,please?**

* * *

><p>Ch.1 Reality<p>

_Dreams are meant to be lived, not slept through- Shintaro Kozu, 2011_

"..Time to buy some new manga..." Scott said quickly grabbing his keys and heading to the nearest comic store, even though manga isn't a comic. He had some hard time getting there because of the crash on the street adjacent to it. " Just my luck, COME ON MOVE IT!" He honked his horn three times at the person in front on him, hoping he or she wouldn't get out of the car and confront him, he wasn't a very physical person. When he did make it to " Reaver's Comic Reads" he browsed the manga section, going from Shounen to Mystery, and finally to Crime. " Death Note?" He fingered the first volume, with a picture of a teenager and a monster on the front, holding a scythe..

" I'll take it.." Scott muttered to himself, a very bad habit he inherited from his parents. He paid the cashier the money owed and left clutching the manga. "..And I.. Will reign over as God of a new world!" Light said to Ryuk. Scott couldn't believe it, this manga reflected his ideals perfectly. In one day he read The first volume, and rushed out to get all the rest, going to several different stores. Scott would have changed some of the Manga to make Light stick to his Noble goal, but he couldn't, it wasn't possible. His parents were growing ever so concerned, seeing him enter with a stack of 11 volumes of ONE comic book. " This isn't normal, do you understand that?" His parents scolded him, but he didn't care, all he wanted was Light to win, to him Kira is Justice.

He kept reading it, digesting the one of a kind storyline, until the final manga chapter. Scott was heartbroken._ How could he lose? He was Justice, He was righteous,He was a true God! Why? WHY to a little kid!_ Scott got angry, he started ripping out the last chapter, page by page, his Justice was ruined. His parents saw the papers strewn across the floor and angerly told him to pick it up. Scott complied thinking_ They don't understand, My justice is gone, is this really how the world works? Is this really justice, to let crime keep going? _Death Note effected him, it changed him, emotionally and physically. He was soon losing weight, and he started fretting over simple things, trying to make them perfect, in his way, This was the only justice he can have.

Scott was diagnosed with OCD, he was going insane,he was losing it all, not just his justice. His parents wrote the Mangakas of Death Note, pleading them to draw another chapter where Light lives, sadly they denied their request, stating that, if they draw another chapter, they would be ruining the righteous justice they ended with. The parents explained his situation, saying that they would sue if they didn't right another chapter, but they were laughed at, there was no justice in what they said, they had no case. Justice was all that came down to it, and Scott was obsessed about Justice.

They bought the complete anime set, not knowing the damage it would soon cause. Scott was perplexed with the anime, slowly effecting him positively the doctors said, they thought they had succeeded. While the parents were gone Scott put in the last disk and played that last episode. He thought this might be different, He thought this show would have his justice. " NOOO!" Scott yelled as he saw Light's desperate attempt to flee the warehouse, this was like the manga, his justice would be denied again.

Scott tried to end his pathetic life, but seeing as there is nothing in his white,padded room, he decided to starve to death, but he only fell into state of food deprivation, and finally a coma. His mind was telling him he was not to live on this rotten earth no longer._ God,I have never prayed to you, nor acknowledged your existence,but I am literally on my knees right now,Please save my son, whatever the cost._ The father prayed every night and day as soon as he heard the news. His mother cried, and cried, but soon she started blaming her son for her pain, after all it is his fault he read the #!*% manga anyway, why should she suffer for him, why should she not live a happier life? The mother left the father and went to America, and died in a robbery, another injustice.

_I want my justice, I want it, I want it, I want it! _Scott yelled in his mind, and slowly he began to stop thinking at all, and he began to dream.


	2. Justice

**A/N Note: Chapter 2 is when the fanfic really starts for those who didn't get my plot line, he falls into a coma and gets a shot at helping kira win, asto how that happens you must keep reading**

**I DON'T OWN Death Note. Scott is mine! REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Ch.2 Justice<p>

_Do not be afraid, criminals, Justice is law, and laws are meant to be broken- Shintaro Kozu,2011_

He woke up in a courtyard, disorientated and afraid, he didn't know where he was, only that he was wearing clothes that weren't familiar, a school uniform perhaps? He stood up feebly and saw that a group of girls surround him. " Who are you? Why were you asleep in our courtyard. Are you a transfer student?" All of those questions came out, one by one, and simultaneously. " Where am I?" Scott asked silently staring at all the beautiful Japanese girls, or what he thought were Japanese girls, they had American traits as well. Scott eyes were immediately drawn to a ebony notebook that lay on the ground on the opposite end of the courtyard._ Death Note? But how, and why?_ Then he saw a teenager start pick it up, his heart started beating._ Light, is that you?_ Scott noticed he didn't have brown hair, but jet-black,he wasn't Light.

" HEY GET AWAY FROM THAT NOTEBOOK!" Scott yelled, startling all the girls and the boy. Scott hurried over to the boy " What's your name?" Scott asked when he finally got to the teen "Ya- Yamamoto." _This is great, I remember him! He is friends with Light, I could use him, I can finally have my justice!_ A demented smirk crossed Scott's face. Yamamoto got nervous._ Is he a killer? Could he be the owner of this ebony notebook and kill me for it._ "This is Light Yagami's notebook, tell him that. Would you?" Yamamoto rushed into the school building and Scott went into hiding, he couldn't risk Light questioning him about the notebook, since he wasn't in the manga nor the anime.

" Light, your notebook is out in the courtyard, you should get it, there was this weird student claiming it was yours." Light looked up from his notes, brushing his auburn hair out of his eyes. " Notebook?... Student?"_ Could it be the notebook I saw falling from the sky?_ Yamamoto looked scared he quickly shifted his eyes and looked to see if that creepy student was in the vicinity. " Look, Light. If you picked up the notebook so that creepy person would be happy and leave this school alone, it would make the rest of us really happy." _Yamamoto, you always were a coward, never willing to face problems on your own. _"Fine, I'll guess I'll see what this is all about... it could cure my boredom."

He saw Light approach the notebook,and pick it up. _Now is it going to be the anime or the manga, not that it matters._ Light put the notebook back and started walking away. The_ anime it is then._ Scott thought and shouted " Pick it up Light!" Light had turned to see where the source of the noise came from. He then turned back toward the Death Note and approached it again, this time it's for keeps. Scott followed Light to the Yagami household, after 16 minutes of eagerly waiting he finally rang the door bell.

" Just a minute!" called a voice. The door opened to reveal Sachiko Yagami, in an apron. " Umm. Is Light home?" Scott asked hoping he wasn't intruding on anything important that could be crucial to the development,it could have further consequences along the line. " Yes. Are you one of Light's friend?" " Scott replied yes and was let into the home of Kira. He trudged up the steps to Light's room excitedly,he finally gets to change the storyline, he finally will get his justice.

Knock! " Come in" Lights voice said, expecting it to be his mother, probably giving him stupid snacks that he doesn't like. Scott opened the door and closed it shut, locking it. Light was viably surprised he was laying on the bed contemplating writing in the Death Note._ The Death Note!_ Light quickly thought realizing that the notebook was laying on his desk. Light didn't want anyone to see it, even though he still hasn't tested it out yet._ Could the notebook be his? No, he doesn't seem to be the person to have one, but then again I'm usually not the person to pick up these strange pranks_. " Is this notebook yours" Light said glancing at the note. "No. It is yours, God"

Scott just realized something. "What language am I speaking in?" Light laughed_ Clearly he isn't bright_. " You are speaking Japanese." Scott shook his head. " You are speaking English, after all I am American." _American? English? He must me insane._ " Light, this notebook, it's real, and you can change the world with it, you can make the world a better place." Light was shocked, he knew exactly what he was thinking, he had wanted to try it out. Scott flipped on the T.V and said. "Time for you to make your first appearance, Kira "

_He doesn't know what Kira means, but he soon will. Scott_ smiled smugly, and laughed a laugh similar to Light's laugh. Light looked on the news and found his first victim, Kurou Otoharada.


	3. Mistake

**A/N Note: Cahpter 3, and its an UBER long chapter compared to what i usually bring to the table. Re****view and Oc is mine I DON'T own Death Note, I wish i did, or this story would have been Canon.**

* * *

><p>Ch.3 Mistake.<p>

_Mistakes are permanent, that is if you don't have white-out- Shintaro Kozu- 2011_

" This is your chance to test it." Scott said pointing at the news. " You can kill this criminal, God." He pointed at the perpetrators name. "That is inhuman, to take a life, This isn't a game!" Light said yelling at Scott, who had hoped Light's mother didn't here a thing they were talking about. " God-" " What is up with you calling me God, my name is Light L-I-G-H-T, LIGHT!" he yelled, Scott didn't know Light would be so agianst him being called God, after all he had known, or thought he had known about him. Light went towards the Death Note and looked at the T.V screen. " If it does work, does that mean I am a murderer?" Light asked, directing the question at himself, but Scott answered it. " No, Go- Light, the police would execute him in jail anyway, he had killed 8 people, and he will kill more if you don't act soon." Scott smirked, he was manipulating Light, who usually is the manipulator.

Light went to the T.V and carefully wrote his name down, concentrating on the man's face. As soon as he did that he stared at the clock 40..39...38.. and so on till ..5...4...3...2..1. Light looked at the T.V screen, and then sighed in relief, he hadn't killed the man. He was about to turn it off when he had gotten the disturbing news that the man had dropped dead, cardiac arrest._ It has to be a coincidence, this notebook can't kill!_ Light glanced nervously at Scott._ He knew this would happen, he must have purposely set it up so that the man would die._" What was your name again?" Light said, hoping to get rid of this nuisance forever. Scott's smile expanded, he knew what Light was trying to do. " Shintaro Kozu." Light scribbled his name in the Death Note, trying to prove that it was fake, and he did just that, or so he thought.

" Told you it doesn't work!" Light said as he threw the note onto the bed near Scott. " LIGHT! Cram classes, don't you dare be late!" his mother said. Packing all the stuff he needed, Light looked hostility at Scott. " You have better be out of my house when I get back or so help me..." Scott got up from the bed and pointed at the Death Note. " If you want definite proof you might as well take that along, I want to go to cram classes with you too." Light groaned, but complied anyways, he wanted to see if this thing worked as good as the rules explained,if it even worked at all.

Cram school wasn't as boring as Light had made it out to be, honestly Scott had a great time, he scored 2nd on the National Scholastic Practice exams and was thinking this would be the exact time Light would finally take up his goal as the God of Justice, oh how excited he was to see this in person, it is going to be way better than the anime, Scott almost could guarantee it.

_Sodou. Maybe I should try killing him. No, I should avoid anybody I actually know... Am I being to careful...? A guy like that, nobody's even going to notice.._ Light was thinking as he saw Sodou pick on a lowly whimp Ryo. He brought out the Death Note in class and started writing Sodo- but then he looked at Scott, trying to see if he was the one to kill. Light listened to Scott's story while walking to cram, he didn't believe it at first, but now that he saw this bullying, which Scott had predicted he was a true believer. Scott shook his head in a negative movement. Light stopped writing.

On the way back he spotted a girl walking on the street, alone no doubt. Then he saw the motorcyclist, exactly as Scott had predicted them. He went to the store nearest to the scene, and wrote down his name, which Scott told him previously before the guy had a chance. The girl ran for it and he followed her. Suddenly a huge bus Hit the motorcyclist and he died instantly, that was all the proof Light needed. He went to the nearest alleyway to dispose of the murder weapon thinking remorsefully about what he had done. " The world is rotten, this is the only way to clean it up, you will make a world of kind, earnest people, and you shall rule as God of the New World !" Scott said yelling at Light, hoping he wouldn't give it up so early, if he did, Scott wouldn't get his Justice.

Five days later...

Light was Laughing, he was cleaning up the world. He was making it a better place, with Scott nothing could happen, not even the arrival of Ryuk today. " You seem to be enjoying it. " Ryuk said startling Light just a little, but when Light glimpsed the Shinigami for the first time he fell over in fear. " Why are you so surprised to see me? I'm Ryuk the Shinigami who dropped that notebook." The black looming mass said. " So Ryuk is here." Scott said, putting down his Manga. He touched the Death Note and saw his favorite Shinigami looming over Light. ".. The way you were acting just now, I can tell you know it isn't just _any_ notebook." Ryuk turned to me " Who is your friend?" He asked Light. " I am Shintaro, I know who you are , and why you dropped the Death Note." Ryuk cackled, " and how do you know?" Scott was well prepared. " because we are practically the same, I was bored, so I got sent here, and I also know what is your soon to be favorite food in the human world." Ryuk was startled, but his face wouldn't show it, " and what would that be?" Scott looked at his newly bought watch, courtesy of Light Yagami. " 5...4..3..2..1" Scott mumbled, confusing Ryuk, and Light more. There was a knock on the door. " Answer it" Ryuk and Scott both said in unison.

" I brought some apples from our neighbors, maybe your friend wants to try some." Light was dumbfounded. He couldn't understand why his mother couldn't see Ryuk...

Couple of days later.

They were in Lights room, Light was writing down names, while Ryuk was chopping down on apples, Scott on the other hand was watching the time and the T.V muttering about Light's first mistake. The T.V went static. " WE ARE INTERUPTING THIS PROGRAM TO BRING YOU A LIVE, GLOBALLY TELEVISED BROAD CAST FROM INTERPOL." " I am Lind L Tailor, otherwise known as L..."


	4. Correction

**A/n Note: Chapter 4 of my new fanfic Death Note : justice, I hope i did L Right i kinda feel bad about making him fall for scott's schemes... Well REVIEW please I could use some FEEDBACK, also don't worry this won't be a onesided fight. just right now it is.**

* * *

><p>Ch.4 Corrected.<p>

_Finally got the white-out? Good now lets erase the mistake!-Shintaro Kozu- 2011_

"Otherwise known as L..." Light's focus was on the T.V screen_ L, is this the #!*% that kills me?_ Light flipped open a blank page in the Death Note and stars writing LIND L- " Stop it! This is a trap, I have seen you write down this man's name it will get you caught instead..." Scott stopped saying the words._ No, He needs to kill him, that's how L and Misa track him down, and we need Misa, maybe she could find us in a different way though... That's it!_ " Light write his name after the broadcast. But make him say this... Light complied, he wrote his name down after the broadcast. Lind L Tailor's message was playing in the next district, except this message was Kira's. " This is Kira, no not in person, I have jacked this persons mind. I am GOD! L I have seen through your plan, now while I am giving you a clue, that I can freely control the actions before death I will also give you another clue, LAWLIET!" suddenly Lind L Tailor clenched his chest, by the time anyone knew what had happened he was dead.

L was sitting in a bare room watching the broadcast. As soon as he heard the last word his fists clenched._ This indeed was a direct challenge for me.. But more importantly how did he find out my name, Only Watari knew that. Out_ of habit he put his thumb by his lip, a quirk he had never tried to eliminate. Should_ I abandon this investigation? He could kill me at anytime! Maybe I should, but just to be sure..._ " Watari? Did you find out if the criminals names and faces were broadcasted?" " Yes, sir all of them had their names and faces broadcasted." The aging old man in a trench coat said. That_ means I am safe.. as long as I don't reveal my face..._ The man known as L pondered what to do next, now that he had a vital piece of information that Kira himself gave him. " He can control what the people do before the heart attack..." he picked up a piece of melon cake and took a bite_ hmm... fruity._

_2 Days later_

Light was feverishly writing down names of the damned... He was going to be God, he was going to win.. a evil smirk crossed Light's face.. Scott noticed and spoke up. " You can't turn evil Light, that will also kill you, you get consumed by the power and you start killing the innocent that try to apprehend you... You must think purely, I know it's hard know that your killing, but you must be good, a good and just God." Light looked up at him._ He is right, and if he is to guide me through this I need to follow his advice._ " I believe it's time for you to give L another clue." Scott said smiling. Justice will soon be his... And Light will be god of this world! " Hmm... They suspect a student .." Light murmured. Ryuk laughed. " aren't you a student Light? And I doubt that your friend has predicted this..." " actually, Ryuk, he has." Light said as he slowly began writing names down...

" Chief!" Matsuda yelled as he ran by his colleagues. " Yes Matsuda." Chief Yagami said grimly. " New Kira killings!' " Chief looked at the report, with a clear look of doubt he re read it." " It seems that the killings are slowly taking over the students schedule. Ending around 9pm. That's probably when he goes to sleep. The other investigators shifted quietly in their work stations. " Our student theory seems to be doubtful now isn't it?" " NO that isn't what he is saying at all, in fact what he is doing is enforcing the idea that he is a student just to throw us off." L's automated voice chirpped._ Does this mean he is getting information from the police? No. If that were the case, he would most likely try to oppose this student theory... Still better to be safe than sorry.. after all my life is on the line here, and I still haven't tried those New flavored Jolly Ranchers yet..._ He muted his mic and said " Watari, get me the F.B.I."

Light had been killing criminals when ever he had breaks, just as Scott said._ This should get him to suspect the police with out giving him the idea that he can control the time of death, we are going to need that to solidify Light's alibi later..._ Scott thought as he was talking to his new friend Takada. Scott needed this to follow as closely as possible to the anime with out the mistakes. " Shintaro.. I thought you wanted to go out with me, that's why I am taking this walk around the school grounds with you." " Yes.. I'm sorry it's just this Kira thing.. I have been following it up forever... and I just can't help but wonder If I should be." Takada looked at Scott with wonder " personally I love Kira... I mean he is our savior, here to stop crime." Scott smiled secretly " Really?" Takada went into quite the rant on how Kira was better than the police._ Soon, Takada, you will be of great help to God, but for now live as ignorant as possible..._

Scott couldn't help but feel like he has missed something, something really important. He looked at Light and Ryuk and saw that somebody was following him._ Nice to see you again, Raye Penber._


	5. Storyline

**A/N Note: sorry for the short chapter, i was having semi- writers block. SO what do you think of L's plan? Bribery has some uses.**

**REview and favorite, also check out my other Death Note fanfics :)**

* * *

><p>Ch.5 Storyline<p>

Scott was surprised to see Raye this quickly, but it only made him happier, all was according to plan. The only problem now was to figure out the outcome of Raye surviving._ They would most likely send even more investigator and search this place thoroughly._ Scott was starting to think that Light had no choice but to kill him. No._ I wanted to change that, we isn't a criminal so he doesn't deserve to die. Scott_ was having a melt down, if he deviated from the storyline it could mess things up for him and Light, and he wouldn't be able to predict what L was thinking. Scott had to think about killing L this early After all he knew what he looked like he could kill him easily._ I have to keep L alive until a certain time, It may damage the story line if Mello and Near don't have enough time to mature and give Ryuk more entertainment, #!*% that Shinigami, He is technically the only thing standing in the way from me killing L This early!_ Scott began to think like a hypocrite, He was going to save Raye,but kill off L. _ The only reason I mentioned L's last name was to scare him away from the investigation, but it looks like he has found comfort in knowing that Light doesn't know his face._

L began pacing around in his hotel room, there was a lot of police people to deal with. _Thank god some of them began to resign, I can't let the F.B.I keep track of them all, perhaps Kira was actually one of those police men, No. If I were Kira I would want to stay on the investigation... maybe I can dwindle the statistics down a little._ " Watari, Prepare 1/3 of my fortune to be converted in to Yen." Watari brows furrowed, L wasn't a big spender. " Excuse me Sir, but what do you plan on doing with all that money." L looked at Watari strangely. " I am going to bribe the police."

With in five days the Kira task force diminished greatly, only five were left. Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa, Ukita, and Yagami. These five had refused the bribe, Matsuda though wanted the money, but he loved police work more. " You five must have a great sense of Justice, or that you are Kira!" " Please note that I trust you all completely, but do to my safety reasons I cannot show you my face, but I will not leave you helpless, Watari." The masked man produced a briefcase and opened it, revealing all new black and sleek badges. " These are for you, they have fake names and ranks on them." Matsuda handled the new property with care, but then he said " It's morphin' time, Matsu Ranger!" Which got only a laugh from L. Watari didn't approve of L's underhanded method of bribery, but whatever gets the job done so he can return to his beloved orphanage.

Light let Raye live, instead followed Scott's orders to hack into his dad's computer regularly. This should let L get an pretty good idea that he is connected to the police. Hopefully L will get the Idea to put surveillance camera's in his room. " Ryuk, do you know what the deal is." Ryuk chuckled " If I search the house for any security camera everyday I get 23 apples" Light nodded._ Let's hope Shintaro is right about this..._ Light lent Scott his Death Note for 2 months now and by now L should have a pretty good idea on what to do next.

A few days later.

" Kira is still getting information from the police, that means either one of them, or someone close to them has got to be Kira." L mumbled to himself. " Mr. Yagami, Do you Mind If I put surveillance cameras in your house...?"


	6. Ownership

**A/N Note: Hey, Guys sorry I haven't updated this way sooner, I kinda lost myself while losing my granfather. Hope you like this. and don't worry, there will be more coming. REVIEW and please send me some ideas on what to improve in a private messages if you want.**

**I don't own deathnote**

* * *

><p>Ch.6 Ownership<p>

Light Collapsed on his bed, It was a tough day at school. NO, not because of the Work, but because of the many " dates he planned, He had no Idea this would be so tiring. _' I can't do this anymore... I just can't act Normal knowing that there are cameras everywhere.'_ He knew there was only one way to stop this , to lose his memory. It would be the only way to act normal, and to make it very convincing. He also knew Scott would take his place, but there was a risk. Once Light regains his memory, Scott loses his, that may even include his knowledge of the future events. He didn't know how to conduct himself. It was a very risky gamble, but it could have a huge payout, and it might further relive Light of L's suspicions.

Meanwhile, L was watching very carefully, it was a low probability that Light is Kira, but he might do something that might reveal the location of Kira or expose himself. L only knew that Kira was hacking into the system from a high command. Light's father is the perfect man for that. He stare suspiciously at Light, who by now always has been doing his Homework, but now was laying in his bed, with a very frustrated look on his face. " What are you thinking of Light..." L said his thumbnail approaching his mouth in inquiry.

The leather notebook of death was placed in its usual secret place. It would be tough to get it out and rush it to Scott, L might even take this as suspicious behavior. Light might have well been cornered. " Man, You really are pathetic..." Ryuk said, staring at Light with boredom. " I might just Kill you here." _'Ryuk!'_ " Ryuk, I am giving up ownership of this death note, but please give it to Scott and explain everything to him." Slightly shocked the Shinigami followed his orders to the letter, but not before erasing his memories. He outstretched his leathery wings and took flight outside. Not knowing where Scott Lived.

L looked at light with interest, He felt in his gut something occurred in that room, he even thought he saw Light's mouth moving slightly, as if whispering. There was no one in the room with him, so it couldn't be that, it must be L's Logical Imagination. " Mr. Yagami, May I inspect you Son's room personally, next time he leaves the house of course." Mr. Yagami, who had been sitting next to L this whole time, simply nodded his head a little, he didn't know what L was thinking, but he might as well, if it proved his son innocent.

Scott had to live in the woods, which is strange because he never smelled like it. He was simply heating up some food he scavenged. " My, my Scott. Your place is really Interesting." Scott Looked up to see his favorite Shinigami, with Light's notebook in hand. " What happened, Ryuk?" Ryuk explained everything to Scott, Light's uneasiness about his plan to live it out. So he thought Scott should have the notebook for the time being, even the part about how Scott might lose his memories of the future. Scott smiled, this was indeed what Light would've thought, and what he expected, but one problem was, how would he continue killing for Light, he has no T.V.

The New Kira Was in the square writing names of criminals, murderers, and thieves, just to make it hard for L to disprove Lights innocence, and still go along with Storyline. _' L you better be prepared. Light Will Kill you, and Near, and Mello, With the Help of Me, Light Will Usher In THE NEW WORLD!'_


End file.
